


Coming Out (In More Ways Than One)

by Gothic_Lolita



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Cockblocking Gordon, Coming Out, Crack, Fluff, He didn't mean it though, M/M, No Timeline, Why Did I Write This?, i'm sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Lolita/pseuds/Gothic_Lolita
Summary: Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent decide to make their relationship public, and then Batman and Superman are accidentally outed to Commissioner Gordon.





	Coming Out (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, but I'm a bitch for Bruce and Clark being interrupted right before sexy times. #SorryNotSorry

Bruce slowly exited the limousine, knowing the cameras were watching him. He fixed his tie and offered the cameras a winning smile and walked into the Ballroom swiftly.

"Mister Wayne!" "Bruce!" "Bruce Wayne!" Reporters shouted left and right at him as he entered the Gala. It was some charity event, something Bruce had to attend to in order to keep him public appearance on the good side of Gotham. Bruce held his head high and walked into the Gala, ignoring them.

He wouldn't escape the press completely, a few reporters with connections would be inside, waiting to badger Bruce some more. Bruce drew in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself. Today was going to be the day. He and Clark had agreed.

"Mister Wayne! How are you tonight?" A voice came from his right as soon as Bruce entered the building. It was Vicki Vale, a more respectable journalist than most. She cared about the truth more than getting a paycheck for rumors. However, that didn't stop her from still getting a little bit of cheap gossip for her stories when there wasn't a big scandal to expose.

Bruce smiled broadly. "I'm fantastic, Ms Vale. And you?" He replied warmly.

Vicki smiled. "I'm good, though I don't think Gotham cares about me, everyone's much more interesting in Bruce Wayne." She spoke coolly, with a cocked eyebrow.

Bruce chuckled. "That always has been the case, hasn't it? You'd think Gotham would get bored with me eventually."

Vicki snorted. "I don't think that will happen anytime soon. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Vicki didn't wait for an answer. "For starters, where are your usual side pieces? Bruce Wayne is never seen without a woman on either arm." Vicki pointed out, her expression ready, she looked like a tiger who was stalking it's prey and moving in for the kill.

Bruce laughed smoothly, keeping his calm. "I happen to have a very specific date I'm waiting for tonight, Ms Vale." He responded.

Vicki's eyebrows shot up, Bruce could practically see her brain working out her next headline. "Oh? Someone's keeping _**Bruce Wayne**_ waiting? Well that's new." She paused. "Who is she? Is she an actress? A model?" Vicki rambled.

Bruce drew in a deep breath. This was harder than he thought it was going to be. As someone who always hid his true self in the shadows, it was nerve wracking to know he planned on showing a part of himself for the world to see. " _ **He's**_ a reporter." Bruce said swiftly, raising his eyebrows, as if daring Vicki to say something.

Viicki's eyes flew open, wide as saucers. "He?" She managed through her shock, clarifying to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

Bruce smirked. "Yes, he. As in a male." Bruce looked up, and his heart leapt to see the very man he spoke of. "And here _ **he**_ comes now." Bruce waved Clark over.

Clark came over to Bruce, who snaked his arm around the reporter and gave him a short but deep kiss. "Ms Vale, this is my boyfriend, Clark Kent." Bruce said, flashing his dazzling playboy smiling.

Vicki stuttered to find an answer, something to say. "Clark Kent? Of the Daily Planet?" She managed, scribbling down on her notepad furiously.

Clark offered a nervous smile. "That would be me." He said politely, true to his Boy Scout nature.

"How long have you two been together? How did you meet? How far would you say you're in the relationship? Mister Wayne, are you gay? Have-" Vicki rambled, but was cut off by a voice behind her.

"Now that's quite enough, Ms Vale. I'm sure you've gotten enough for a story. Let Mister Wayne alone, I'm sure whatever you're questioning him on isn't direly important." Anthony Garcia, mayor of Gotham, said, his voice forceful enough for Vicki to get the memo she wasn't wanted. She disappeared into the masses, still scribbling on her notepad.

Anthony turned to Bruce and Clark, smiling broadly. "Bruce! It's good to see you!" Anthony greeted genuinely.

Bruce returned the smile. "You too, mayor." Bruce said, shaking the mayor's hand with his free one that wasn't curled around Clark's hip.

The mayor flicked his eyes over to Clark and furrowed his brow slightly with confusion. "Care to introduce me to your..." Anthony trailed off, arching an eyebrow at Bruce.

Bruce smirked. "This is my boyfriend, Clark Kent. Clark, this is Mayor Garcia." He introduced, despite knowing that Clark knew who Anthony was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mayor." Clark said as politely as possible with a shy smile.

The mayor's eyebrows shot up with shock, but he refrained from commenting on it. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Mister Kent. You're name sounds familiar, do I know you?" Anthony asked, deep in thought, trying to figure out where he knew Clark from.

"I'm a reporter for the Daily Planet, you may have heard of me from there." Clark pointed out, trying to be helpful.

Anthony snapped his fingers. "That's it! You're the one who writes all about Superman!" He exclaimed.

Clark smiled. "That would be me."

Anthony arched an eyebrow. "Don't you _**own**_ the Daily Planet, Bruce?" He inquired.

Bruce smirked. "That I do."

Anthony chuckled. "I can't imagine the perks of dating your boss." Anthony said with a wink towards Clark, who in turn blushed profusely. "Now I'm sure you two would like some alone time, and I have other people to greet, so I'll be on my way." Anthony smiled and with that, left the couple.

Clark smiled. "See? This is already going well, no problems so far." He said optimistically.

Bruce snorted. "Vicki Vale was too awestruck to really have a full reaction, and Anthony Garcia wants to make sure that Gotham's richest billionaire is on his side, so he wouldn't have reacted negatively no matter what he really thought. We still have the rest of the night to get through." He grimaced.

Clark looked at Bruce and pecked the billionaire's lips. "Don't be pessimistic. It'll go fine, you won't regret this." He promised.

 

* * *

 

True to Clark's word, the rest of the night went well, and Bruce's good luck bled over to Batman's luck, and his patrol was pretty mild as well. Above all, Bruce was just relieved.

Bruce walked into the cave, ripping off his cowl and discarding it offhandedly, knowing Alfred would pick it up. Clark was waiting for him, a smile on his face, still donning his cape as well.

"Hey Bruce." Clark did a scan of Bruce's body with his X-ray vision. "No broken or cracked bones, that's good news." He smiled, not bothering to hide his relief. Clark knew very well for all of Bruce's skill and armor, he was still only human and too vulnerable.

Bruce let out a sigh and smiled, a genuine smile. "Hey Kal." He said deeply. Bruce rarely called the kryptonian by his birth name, and if he did it usually meant one of two things. Either Bruce was mad at him, or he wanted sex. Clark assumed the latter.

Clark didn't bother for small talk, and instead grabbed Bruce and pulled his bat into an intimate kiss. He pressed Bruce against the wall of the Batcave and deepened the kiss. Bruce grunted in approval and wrapped his legs around Clark's waist. Leaning against the wall wasn't really necessarily, Clark could very easily hold Bruce up with no help and they both well knew it, but the position itself was erotic, in it's seemingly urgent and needy nature.

Hands began to wander, heartbeats sped up. Bruce tangled his hand into Clark's hair and pulled roughly, knowing it didn't hurt the Man Of Steel, but instead turned him on.

Just when clothing was about to come off, a voice filled the Batcave.

"Bruce? I have some information you may want to- _**Jesus Christ!**_ " Commissioner Gordon's voice said.  

Bruce grimaced. "Commissioner. Next time, please give me a _**heads up**_ before stopping by." He ground out, still being held up by Superman against the wall.

Clark quickly put Bruce down and the two tried to make it look they weren't just making out against the wall. 

"Well I sure as hell didn't expect to find you... making out with the goddamned Man Of Steel!" Gordon said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked back up at the two heroes. "Wait, weren't you with some reporter at that Gala? I thought you and him were..." He trailed off, finally putting it all together. "Well I'll be damned. Superman, you're Clark Kent aren't you?" He asked rather rhetorically.

Clark's eyes widened and he paled, he stuttered to find an answer but Bruce cut him off. "Relax Kal. James is trustworthy, he won't tell anyone." Bruce said, with a pointed look to the commissioner.

Gordon snorted. "For fear of my own life from the Batman, I certainly will not. Kal?" He asked, questioning the name Bruce used for Superman.

"It's my kryptonian name. Kal-El. I don't really like people using it, but Bruce is... an exception." Clark explained.

Gordon raised an eyebrow. "I see. Bruce is an exception to most everything these days." He pointed out.

Clark laughed and shook his head. "I couldn't agree more, Commissioner." Bruce grunted in reply to that agreement, choosing not to comment. 

The commissioner shook his head. "I swear, I learn more things about you daily, Bruce. Well I'll leave and let you two get back to... what you were doing." He started walking out. "Call me tomorrow for the information I mentioned." He threw over his shoulder. He left the Batcave muttering to himself the irony of Batman and Superman dating and how the hell he managed to be privy to this information. Clark heard him, but chose to ignore the commissioner in favor for turning his attention back to his batty boyfriend.

"Now, Superman." Bruce smirked darkly, a smirk Kal knew all too well. "Where were we?"


End file.
